


No Escape

by harrehs_nips



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abandonment, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Homeless, Drug Abuse, Explicit Language, F/M, Liam Payne - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, POV Liam, Poor Liam, Prison, Prison Sex, Punk Liam, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Frustration
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2013-10-17
Packaged: 2017-12-29 18:04:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrehs_nips/pseuds/harrehs_nips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam Payne is 17 years old and living in a correctional home for "troubled youth". He's all alone. His parents have left him, and his sisters were taken away. His own mind is driving him mad. He just needs a distraction from the endless internal battle... and the new girl seems perfect for the job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Escape

7 months.

That’s how long I’ve been in this shithole.

In seven months, I could have finished a whole year of school, gotten a stable job in the airplane factory, or even become a fireman. In seven months, I could have made my own mother smile for once. Maybe I could have even kept a relationship that long.

But for seven months, I’ve been sleeping on a rock hard “mattress”, eating mush and shit three meals a day, and haven’t fucked once. 

I was sent to a correctional facility for troubled youth seven months ago at the age of 17. That’s what happens when you live in a small town in the Midlands and you’re “trouble”. I’m too young to be sent to jail, and my “crimes” aren’t even serious enough to be called “crimes”. And yet, here I am. Stuck with a bunch of fucked up dicks and chavs. It’s a co-ed facility…which is pretty fucking dumb if you ask me. I mean, it’s kind of hard to meet a decent girl in here so what’s the point. I don’t just shag for the sake of shagging. Surprisingly I’m a pretty decent guy. I’ve just been dealt a pretty shitty hand in life.

My family is dirt poor. Me and my three sisters had to steal food on the streets so our family could eat. We used to call ourselves orphans because our parents were that shit. I was sent here during the darkest of times. Right after my 17th birthday. I don’t really talk about it much. Actually I don’t talk much to begin with. Mum and Dad had gotten back into the drugs again and took all the resources we had and left us for dead on the streets while they moved up north. One day I came home from the local shop, where I got most of our food, and they were gone. Everything was gone. My sisters were left in an alley crying their eyes out, and now it was my responsibility to take care of them.

So I went to every shop in town… and took everything I could. I ran and I ran until they couldn’t chase me anymore. If I had kept on going to school, I would have been a really good runner. But we stopped going to school really early on.

After a two months of stealing and running, I was sent here. My sisters were sent away from me. I have no one left. I am alone. I’ve made a couple friends here, but other than my roommates no one really talks to me. I like to keep to myself, and if anyone ever tried to start shit with me…well they paid for it big time. Since I’ve gotten here, I’ve taken out all my fucking anger working out in the shitty weight room. No one comes near me if they don’t want their face bashed in. 

Honestly, I’ve never been very close to anyone anyway. Besides my sisters, I had no one. And we only thought about surviving so we didn’t really have a happy family connection or anything like that. I used to go to a lot of school parties in town… just to try and meet people yanno? I met a lot of girls….and fucked a lot of girls. But.. I’ve never been in love. I don’t think I ever will be either.. because as soon as I turn 18, I either get kicked out or sent to prison. I’ve got 5 months left to figure out what the rest of my life is gonna be. Or if I’ll even have a life.


End file.
